Allu
|} Aleksi "allu" Jalli (ur. 20 maja 1992) jest fińskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który gra w drużynie FaZe Clan. Drużyny *2012-08-23 – 2012-09-05 - 35px|Finlandia The Hawks! *2012-09-05 – 2012-11-12 - 35px|Finlandia Team WinFakt *2012-11-12 – 2012-12-05 - 35px|Finlandia The Hawks! *2012-12-05 – 2013-04-26 - 35px|Finlandia Curse.EU *2013-04-26 – 2013-05-15 - 35px|Finlandia The Hawks! *2013-05-16 – 2013-06-04 - 35px|Finlandia myDGB.net *2013-06-04 – 2013-06-14 - 35px|Finlandia RAIDERS *2013-06-14 – 2013-07-20 - 35px|Finlandia Team Cursive *2013-07-20 – 2013-09-13 - 35px|Finlandia walla walla wasp wackers *2013-09-13 – 2014-06-30 - 35px|Finlandia ENCE eSports *2014-07-01 – 2015-01-01 - 35px|UE mousesports *2015-01-01 – 2015-02-24 - 35px|Finlandia Team 3DMAX *2015-02-24 – 2015-12-07 - 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas *2015-12-15 – 2015-12-23 - 35px|USA Team Liquid (na próbę) *2016-01-04 – 2016-08-16 - 35px|Finlandia ENCE eSports *2016-08-16 – nadal - 35px|UE FaZe Clan Historia 2010 *'19 sierpnia 2010' - allu dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w Counter-Strike 1.6 o nazwie Playzone. 2012 *'23 sierpnia 2012' - allu dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO o nazwie The Hawks! *'5 września 2012' - Skład drużyny The Hawks! został przejęty przez organizację Team WinFakt. *'12 listopada 2012' - Skład drużyny Team WinFakt był ponownie znany pod nazwą The Hawks! *'5 grudnia 2012' - Skład drużyny The Hawks! został przejęty przez organizację Team Curse. 2013 *'26 kwietnia 2013' - Organizacja Team Curse zwolniła swoją europejską drużynę i odtąd byli znani znów pod nazwą The Hawks! *'15 maja 2013' - Skład drużyny The Hawks! rozpadł się i dzień później allu dołączył do organizacji myDGB.net. *'4 czerwca 2013' - Cały skład myDGB.net był odtąd znany pod nazwą RAIDERS. *'14 czerwca 2013' - Skład drużyny RAIDERS został przejęty przez organizację Team Cursive. *'20 lipca 2013' - Część składu drużyny Team Cursive przeszła do walla walla wasp wackers. *'13 września 2013' - Cały skład walla walla wasp wackers został przejęty przez organizację ENCE eSports. 2014 *'30 czerwca 2014' - Cały skład ENCE eSports rozpadł się i pojawiły się pierwsze plotki, że allu ma dołączyć do drużyny mousesports, lecz nie trwało to długo i następnego dnia allu dołączył do owej drużyny. 2015 *'1 stycznia 2015' - allu opuścił drużynę mousesports i dołączył do Team 3DMAX. *'15 lutego 2015' - allu razem ze składem 3DMAX: 30px|Finlandia diSTURBED , 30px|Finlandia xartE, 30px|Finlandia stonde oraz 30px|Finlandia KHRN dostał się na turniej ESL One Katowice 2015. *'24 lutego 2015' - Po wyrzuceniu 30px|Szwecja Maikelele'go z drużyny Ninjas in Pyjamas, drużyna testowała różnych snajperów - na pierwszy ogień padł 30px|Szwecja delpan, lecz nie grał tak jakby tego chcieli, więc zaczęli testować allu i od razu postanowili, że allu będzie piątym członkiem drużyny. *'15 marca 2015' allu razem z ekipą zajął drugie miejsce na turnieju ESL One: Katowice 2015, przegrywając z 30px|Szwecja Fnatic wynikiem 1:2. *'7 grudnia 2015' - allu opuścił drużynę Ninjas in Pyjamas. *'15 grudnia 2015' - allu został testowym zawodnikiem drużyny Team Liquid. *'23 grudnia 2015' - allu opuścił drużynę Team Liquid. *allu zajął 19. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2016 *'4 stycznia 2016' - allu dołączył do drużyny ENCE eSports. *'16 sierpnia 2016' - allu opuścił drużynę ENCE eSports i dołączył do FaZe Clan. *'17 grudnia 2016' - rain razem ze składem FaZe Clan: 30px|Dania aizy, 30px|Norwegia rain, 30px|Francja kioShiMa oraz 30px|Dania karrigan dostał się na turniej ELEAGUE Major 2017. Osiągnięcia '35px|Finlandia White' *Pierwsze miejsce Insomnia XIV (2012) '35px|Finlandia The Hawks!' *Pierwsze miejsce Thor Open 2012 - Kwalifikacje 7 (2012) '35px|Finlandia Curse.EU' *Drugie miejsce Thor Open 2012 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce Lantrek 2013 (2013) '35px|Finlandia TOOMUCHVIDEOGAMES' *Pierwsze miejsce Assembly Winter 2013 (2013) '35px|Finlandia Curse.EU' *Pierwsze miejsce ESPC CS:GO 2 (2013) '35px|Finlandia RAIDERS' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Weekly Cup 44 (2013) '35px|Finlandia myDGB.net' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Summer 2013 - Fińskie kwalifikacje (2013) '35px|Finlandia RAIDERS' *Drugie miejsce Solid Gaming² (2013) '35px|Finlandia ENCE eSports' *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013: Cup 3 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Lantrek 2014 (2014) *1/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 - Nordyckie kwalifikacje: Mistrzostwo 2 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce Assembly Winter 2014 (2014) *3/4 miejsce Gfinity Pro League Season 1 (2014) '35px|UE mousesports' *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity G3 - Europejskie kwalifikacje 1 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro Series Germany: Summer 2014 - Cup 3 (2014) *1/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Południowozachodnie europejskie kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro Series Germany: Summer 2014 - Cup 4 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro Series Germany: Summer 2014 - Cup 5 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Gfinity G3 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Caseking of the Hill 5 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 2 (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro Series Germany: Summer 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro Series Germany: Winter 2014 - Cup 1 (2014) '35px|Finlandia RatsOfTheYear' *Pierwsze miejsce Areena 5 by ROCCAT (2014) '35px|UE mousesports' *Trzecie miejsce ESWC 2014 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro Series Germany: Winter 2014 - Cup 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Millenium Showmatch 2 (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Europa (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Weekly Cup 120 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League I - Niemieckie kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce GamersImpact Charity Drive (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce BenQ All-Star Showmatch 2 (2014) *Drugie miejsce 99Damage Arena 1 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce 99Damage Arena 2 (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro Series Germany: Winter 2014 (2014) *Czwarte miejsce Acer A-Split Invitational (2014) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT G2A.com I Europe (2015) '35px|Finlandia Team 3DMAX' *3/4 miejsce ESL One Katowice 2015 - Europejskie kwalifikacje 2 (2015) *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 - Kwalifikacje LAN (2015) '35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas' *Drugie miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Etap grupowy (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity Spring Masters 1 (2015) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XII (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Ostatnia szansa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2015 - Kwalifikacje 3 (2015) *Trzecie miejsce PGL CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season (2015) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT League 2015 Stage I Finals (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2015 (2015) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2015 (2015) *5 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Europa (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity Masters Summer 1 (2015) *5/8 miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2015 (2015) *5/6 miejsce FACEIT 2015 Stage 2 Finals (2015) '35px|Finlandia Team Jynttä' *3/4 miejsce AMD CS:GO Challenge Summer 2015 (2015) '35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas' *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Invitational (2015) *3/4 miejsce Gfinity Champion of Champions (2015) *1/2 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 5: Round of 16 (2015) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj Napoca 2015 (2015) *7 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Europa (2015) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Open Winter 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 5 (2015) '35px|Finlandia ENCE eSports' *Drugie miejsce ASUS ROG CS:GO Assembly Winter 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Gfinity Pro-League Season 9 Placement - Europe (2016) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 21: Premier Division - Europa (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Operation: Kinguin 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Otwarte kwalifikacje 1 (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Kwalifikacje 2 (2016) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 21: Premier Division - Europejskie finały (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Vectorama 2016 (2016) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Peliliiga eSM 2016 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje 2 - Otwarte kwalifikacje 4 (2016) *3/4 miejsce Uprise Champions Cup - Season 4 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Peliliiga eSM 2016 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje 2 (2016) *3/4 miejsce Operation: Kinguin 3 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Peliliiga eSM 2016 (2016) *3/4 miejsce ASUS ROG Summer 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 22: Premier Division - Europa (2016) '35px|UE FaZe Clan' *1/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *9/12 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Bucharest 2016 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europa (2016) *7/8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Finały (2016) *3/4 miejsce iBUYPOWER Masters 2016 (2016) *5/8 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Trzecie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europa (2016) *3/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 (2016) *5/6 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Finały (2016) *1/2 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 (2017) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI World Championship (2017) Najważniejsze momenty *Thor Open Qualifier 4: allu vs Superebin *CyberGamer Invite League: allu vs n!faculty *THOR Open Qualifier 8: allu vs ajuri *ESEA Invite Season 13 Europe: allu vs ESC Gaming *ESEA Invite Season 15 Europe: allu vs. VeryGames *EMS One Katowice Nordic Qualifier Cup 2: allu vs. d3x *Fragbite Masters 2014: allu vs. HellRaisers *Millenium Showmatch 2: allu vs. Property *FACEIT League 2015: allu vs. fnatic *allu - Man of the Match #1 *World Championships 2015 European Qualifier: allu vs. Germany *ESL One Cologne 2015: allu vs. Virtus.pro #2 *ESL One Cologne 2015: allu vs. Virtus.pro *Gfinity 2015 Summer Masters 1: allu vs. SK *DreamHack Open Summer 2015: allu vs. Natus Vincere *ESL ESEA Pro League: allu vs. FlipSid3 *CCS Kick-off Season Finals: allu vs. TSM *SLTV StarSeries XIII Finals: allu vs. TSM *ESL One Katowice 2015: allu vs. fnatic *SLTV StarSeries XII: allu vs. FlipSid3 *ESEA Invite Season 17 EU: allu vs. Na`Vi *Hitbox Arena Championship 3: allu vs. CPH Wolves *allu vs. Cloud9 - ELEAGUE Season 2 *allu vs. NiP - IEM Katowice 2017 *allu vs. Astralis - IEM Katowice 2017 Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Fińscy gracze